H2O Season 4: Life of Purpose
by Matt-Ocean
Summary: Jared Trenken has always wondered if there was someone else like him, someone that understands. He found that someone after escaping from a research facility in Boston and discovering the three mermaids Cleo, Rikki & Bella who will change his life.
1. Preface & Episode 1 Part I: Rediscovered

So this is my version of H2O Season 4 where I created my own characters and have them combine with the current characters of the show. Read and review! Your suggestions are always helpful. I wrote this first chapter as how the episodes would be and it is told from my characters point of view. There will be a second part to this first chapter, so check back often!

* * *

><p><strong>H20 Season 4: Life of Purpose<strong>

**Preface**

I always thought mermaids were just fairy tales, myths and legends I have heard millions of times as a child. Ever since the age of 14, these myths and legends have turned into my reality.

My world was changed the day of the full moon, where I lay in the pool at the cove off the Boston Harbor and suddenly realized I had a tail.

As much as I hated to admit it, I had turned into a merman and with a single drop of water, my true self is revealed. At first, the whole idea seemed to scare me, but as time progressed and I started to understand more about merpeople, I came to realize that the ocean will forever be my home; the best thing to do is keep it secret and avoid contact with water as much as possible.

The only person I ever told was my best friend Gabriella, the love of my life, to whom I wear this bracelet, to symbolize our trust in one another. After 4 years of Gabriella and I keeping the secret, it was unfortunately revealed when I was captured by Altrien, a group of scientists and investigators in marine life, particularly trying to prove the existence of mermaids. They were obviously astounded when they found a merman instead and took me away to their headquarters.

Ever since I escaped, they have been on the hunt, looking everywhere for me, but they never knew how fast merpeople can swim. For 3 weeks I pushed through the water, swimming in the Atlantic Ocean until I reached Australia; this is where I found the girls, the three mermaids that shared the same secret as I do. And this is where I begin, my name is Jared Trenken and I will forever be a merman.

**Chapter 1 Part I: Rediscovered**

I sat on the beach white sand, letting it run through my fingers and watched the sun turn its usual red, pink, and orange colors before vanishing into the sea. This place seemed so peaceful; the harbor silent, the only sound was the fishing boats rocking against their ports. The air smelled of rain, but there was not a cloud in the sky.

I turned my head towards a place called Rikki's Café, there were people sitting outside, enjoying the cool breeze heading in from the sea; music played from inside the café. I suddenly heard a splash from the water and shot my head around and there they were, well two of them actually. They swam silently behind a docked boat and then disappeared from view. The girl with the brown hair was the most recognizable and another with blonde hair followed her. I had seen these mermaids while entering the harbor; they were swimming in another direction and didn't even notice my presence. It made me feel accepted and somewhat relieved that there was someone else like me, others who shared the same secret as I did.

My fingers traced the outline of the ocean symbol on my bracelet and I thought of Gabriella, the one who I had left behind; the one who said she would keep my secret forever and would someday join me, even though I told her to never do such a thing. That was the problem with Gabriella, she was too ambitious; for all I know now, she could be looking for me day and night. _You can't think about this now, _my mind told me. _The important thing is to find out who these three girls are. _Getting aggravated with myself, I rose and walked into the café.

My eyes automatically focused on the girl singing on stage, she was the third mermaid, the smaller one with those blue eyes that met mine when I saw them. She must have said something, I mean, why wouldn't you tell your other mermaid friends that there is someone else like you? Perhaps she didn't, perhaps she was trying to keep my secret safe, as she would trust me with theirs. I sat at a table and listened to the song, she seemed to be singing not about love for a person, but love for a thing, but I could not figure out what.

My thoughts were interrupted when a waitress with annoying red hair came up to me, "Hello there. Welcome to Rikki's Café, what can I get you?" I took a closer look at her, saw irritation in her eyes and focused back on the girl on the stage. "Nothing for right now, come back in a few minutes." The waitress didn't respond for a moment, but finally shot me a "Yes" and stormed off. The band finished playing and people began clapping. I rose from my seat and the girl and I automatically made eye contact. Her eyes widened when she recognized my face, I guess she had kept my secret after all; otherwise she would have made no facial expression. She said something to the band and quickly hooped off the stage, walking towards me. I sat back down and waited for her and suddenly noticed a serious look on her face, but she put a smile on when she reached me. "Hi, my name is Bella." She held out her hand and I shook it. "Hi, I'm Jared, nice to meet you. Please have a seat." "Actually, I would like to speak to you privately outside." I followed her out of the café, casting a glance at the red-headed waitress who was glaring at us.

We walked until we reached the beach, where the water just touched the sand. Bella turned and faced me, the smile had been stripped from her and there was no sign of relief. "You are very lucky I didn't tell the others about you." Her voice was very stern and straight forward. "And I thank you for that." The moon was just rising over the sea, lighting up our faces. Bella turned to look at it and then focused back on me. "How long have you been like this?" "Since I was 14, so almost 5 years. What about you?" Bella hesitated before answering me; I could sense she was debating whether to trust me, which makes sense since we just met. "Since I was 9 and you know perfectly well, by now, that your secret must be kept." "Yes." "Good." Silence had fallen upon us; just the sound of the small waves crashing was breaking it.

"Hey buddy! What do you think you're doing?" Bella and I turned to see a guy with straight, jet-black hair running towards us. "Zane it's okay, we are just talking. Shouldn't you be back inside?" "No I shouldn't! Not when you're this close to the water." His voice turned into a whisper. "I can take care of myself! You shouldn't be getting involved!" "With a complete stranger? I am getting involved to protect you!" "I don't need protection!" Zane suddenly realized I was still standing there. He turned to me, his eyes filled with rage. "You leave this girl alone!" He began closing in on me, forcing me to move closer to the water, Bella's eyes widened with fear. "Zane stop, please!" "No, this boy needs to be taught a lesson!" He pushed me into the water and I landed flat on my back. _10 seconds, _I thought, _that's all I get, _but my legs would not move. _He's going to see it and then I'm done for. _Before I could think anything else, I was being pulled underwater by Bella and the world was turned into a sea of blue.

My tail began to grow in, its teal color replacing my tan legs and my lungs adjusted to the little oxygen in the water. Bella's grip was still on me, but we were not moving, she had laid me down on the ocean floor so I could gaze at my surroundings. Fish of different shapes, sizes and colors were swimming around different rocks and coral reefs filled with many forms of aquatic plants; it was peaceful here. I realized that this was what Bella was singing about, the ocean and the magnificence of it.

I focused on Bella and a smile rose on her face. There is one part of those fairytales that is true, mermaids are beautiful. The water seemed to wrap around her and comfort her, like she was part of it, like she belonged here. I kicked off the floor and came in alignment with her. Bella pointed south and gave a hand motion to follow her. We sped off, creating bubbles as we moved through the water. It did not even seem like a minute when we were approaching an underwater cave, which Bella did not hesitate to enter.

When I surfaced, I found myself in a pool with the moon passing through a hole in the ceiling. This seemed to look like a volcano, but more tranquil than any place I had been too. Bella was leaning on a rock looking at the wall facing us, which was dripping water into a small pool. I joined her quickly, my head filling with questions.

"Nice tail." She smiled brightly. "Yours too. Are all merman tails that color?" "Yes and what about the gold on mermaids?" "Yup, ours are the same too." I nodded and looked around the cave. "What is this place?" "We call it the moon pool. Cleo, Rikki, and I come here a lot." So that was the names of the other two mermaids, but I pretended not to realize that. "Cleo and Rikki are…" "Yes, they are mermaids too. Listen, I'm sorry about Zane. He use to date Rikki and he knows about us; he was just protecting me." "Don't be sorry! I should be thanking you for literally saving my tail." We both laughed at the joke. "If you don't mind me asking, who else knows about you three?" Bella was hesitating again. "My boyfriend…Will, that's it." I nodded in approval. "What about you?" Gabriella jumped into my mind and focused on her face when I was taken away. "My best friend Gabriella. She's back in Boston, that's where I am from." "Wow, you traveled far! What made you leave?" Even though we were sitting in water, my mouth had gone dry. I could not form any words on how to describe it. "Oh come on, Jared. You can trust me! I'm not going to tell anyone." I sighed and the words began to float up as I found the confidence within me. "I escaped." "Escaped from where?" "A research facility." Bella went silent. This was an objective of merpeople, to never get captured for research or to be exposed in any way.

After a few minutes of silence, Bella spoke again. "How did you get captured?" I suddenly realized that this was the first person I had ever told this too and she understood everything; she didn't judge me in any way because we share the same feelings of keeping this as secret as possible. "Well, they had already seen me as a merman before while scuba diving. I thought I was well hidden, but obviously not hidden enough for them to get a glimpse of my face and my tail. So the next day, I was walking on the shore when a bucket of water was thrown on me. I tried to jump into the water, but they had me in a net before I could even blink, so I changed right in front of them. I was then put into a truck and taken to their headquarters, where I was laid onto a table and examined by scientists. They took blood samples, scales, x-rays, everything humanly possible. After about 2 days in there, a mysterious group in black jackets broke in and destroyed all the records of the tests and let me go. Once I hit the water, I swam for as long as I possibly could until I came here, where I saw you three."

Bella was silent for a long time, gathering all her thoughts together and trying to process everything. "What was the name of this group?" "Altrien. I can tell you this Bella, after 3 weeks, they are still out there looking for me and it won't be long before they find me."


	2. Episode 1 Part II: Rediscovered

_Sorry I took so long to post the second part. I have not been receiving a lot of reviews so I don't think a lot of people are interested…If you could, give me some feedback on what I can do better and suggest any ideas for me. Please review!_

**Chapter 1 Part II: Rediscovered**

The wind blew in my face as I walked along the pier, watching the fisherman prepare their boats for the early morning catch. The sun was peaking its head over the horizon, lifting the mist that had surrounded me. Even though I had only been here for a short while, I felt like I was home, that there was no other place I would rather be.

I sat on the edge of the pier, my feet dangling over and watched the seagulls fly overhead, making their calls to one another.

A memory flashed in my mind of Gabriella and I sitting on a pier back in Boston, we were watching the sun set and ships pull into and out of port. Her brown hair shone in the sunlight and my eyes never parted from gazing at her beauty. I loved this girl and there was no doubt that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her; she knew that was well as I did.

"So, Jared, is there anything else you would like to tell me? Any other secrets about you that I need to keep?" I smiled at her joke, but then looked down at the water. "Oh come on, you know everything is going to be alright. We're going through this together." "Yes, but you don't have to live with it. It's not as easy as you think." "I never said this would be easy and that's why I'm helping you." "You don't I can't handle this?" "Jared! I never said that!" "You didn't have to! I am perfectly capable of dealing with this new life!" Gabriella suddenly relaxed, her brown eyes focused on me. "I know you are; you're a strong man, Jared. But this is all new, something neither of us expected." I sighed and slid into the water, my form changing instantly. I turned back to look up at her sitting on the edge, she smiled down at me. We leaned in close to one another, our lips only inches apart. "I love you, Jared." "I love you, Gabriella." With that, we kissed and I pulled her into the water screaming and laughing; that was the day before Altrien captured me.

My memory faded when Bella's head popped out of the water. "You need to come with me." "Right now?" "Yes! Cleo and Rikki want to meet you." "Can't this wait, Bella?" "No!" Will's head suddenly popped up beside her. "Oh, Will, this is Jared." He smiled and nodded his head. I nodded back and turned my gaze to Bella. "What are you waiting for? Get in!" I sighed, stood and dove into the water.

The water in Boston was either freezing or a normal cold, but here, it was warm and fresh, that life could never be disturbed. I liked feeling complete here, but the nerves of Altrien still crowded my mind. Bella tapped my shoulder and motioned for me to follow. Will swam by her side, they held hands and they moved gracefully through the water. Within seconds of speeding through, we had reached the opening to the pool on Mako Island.

When I surfaced, I saw two other mermaids leaning on the rock facing the wall; they turned to look at me. "So this is him." The other girl with blonde hair, I assumed was Rikki, swam towards me. She took a long look at me and then moved back to the rock. "Cleo, Rikki, this is Jared; he came here from Boston." Cleo smiled at that. I took a gaze at the three mermaids, each one had something unique about them which made them that more wonderful.

"Why did you come here?" Bella and I looked at each other before I answered Cleo's question. I started my story again, with becoming a merman, Gabriella, being captured by Altrien, tested, and my escape. Through my story telling, Cleo did not take her eyes off of me, she seemed so interested in my life and the experience I had.

After I finished, there was silence in the cave, only the sound of running water filled my ears. Rikki finally spoke after a few minutes, "Do you have an ability?" "Yes, but I haven't used it in a while." "Well, what is it?" "Umm…It's kind of difficult to show." Rikki smirked, I had sparked her interest.

"I can heal serious wounds using energy I generate from the water." Cleo's eyes widened, but Will spoke. "Energy? Do you mean electricity?" "Sort of. Water has strong chemical properties that when clashed together, the particles create sparks. I create the energy in my hands and apply it to the wound."

"But won't you turn if you touch the water?" "No, I am technically having no physical contact with the water." They all nodded, their focus never left my eyes.

One at a time, all three of them showed me their powers and the story behind each. Even though we had only met, I felt so connected with the girls, like we were family. All of us in our true forms, comforting and understanding each other, it felt right.

I could see how Will fit into the group, him and Bella were inseparable and he didn't think twice about a guy having a tail.

"How about you, Jared? How did you discover your power?" "It wasn't really something that I discovered, it was more of the fact that I knew I had it…About a week after the full moon that changed me, I was laying along the shore with no one else around to see me and I began playing the water. It was just a feeling inside me, that I was connected to the water in so many ways and it followed my hands movements. But it had a lot of energy to it when I touched it, so I tried it out."

"Very interesting…Could you show us?" "Yeah, I want to see this so-called energy." Rikki snickered. I sighed and held my hand out to the water. It immediately perked up, excited at my presence and moved playfully to my hand movements. It ran through my hand, generating sparks and I could feel its strength building inside of me.

When I had enough power, I unleashed the water towards a rock; it shot through the air and blast the rock, knocking a few pieces to the floor. All four of them turned back to me in amazement, the only word that came out of Cleo's mouth was "Wow." Rikki laughed, "You could kick some serious butt with that." I smiled; these girls were just the thing I needed, others that had the same feelings as I did.

_I didn't want to make this part too long, but now that all the back-story stuff is out of the way, this will really heat up. Please review! Chapter 2 or Episode 2 will be posted soon!_


	3. Episode 2: The Illumination Stone

_So here is Episode 2! Sorry I took so long, I was planning how this episode would work and progress throughout the season. I would really appreciate it if who ever reads my story to please review, your feedback is always helpful. Enjoy!_

**Episode 2: The Illumination Stone**

The ocean swept beneath our feet, pulling us under its grasp. I turned to Gabriella and a sense of fear rose on her face, but she never looked away. Our linked hands led her into the water, constantly casting glances at me, waiting for something to happen. She wanted to see the truth, to face the reality of what she has only read about in fairytales, but this was real, I was real, she was not dreaming.

The water reached my ankles and I collapsed onto the ocean floor, my entire lower body joining together; the teal tint beginning to rise. Gabriella knelt beside me, stroking my face and gazing into my eyes.

"So this is who you really are." "Kind of shocking, right?" "I wouldn't call it that; I think it's more of a wonder." "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Gabriella smiled, "No need to be sorry. This is you and I still love everything about you, no matter if you have a tail or not." She leaned in to kiss me and that's when the alarm went off, destroying the memory.

I groaned and shut it off, that memory was more realistic than I expected it to be. I laid in my bed thinking about it, were we really like that four years ago? Was she really that accepting? A part of me use to think she revealed my secret to Altrien, which made sense for a while, but I eventually grew out of that idea. Why would she have told Altrien? At this time, I knew it was my own fault and I have learned to accept that.

Bella knocked on my door, "Jared? Are you awake?" "Yup, you may come in." She opened the door and sat down at the foot of my bed, her blonde hair radiating off the sunlight through the windows. Bella's parents had let me live with her ever since I came and her mother never stops talking about me, which makes me feel more at home. I propped myself up and stared into her soft blue eyes.

"I had another dream about Gabriella." "Really? What was this one about?" "The first time she saw me as a merman." "Hmm…" "Why do these dreams keep happening?" "Maybe you miss her." I shrugged, "Possibly." Bella sighed and stood, "Come on, we have a lot to do today!" "Like what?" "It's a surprise!" "I don't like surprises, Bella." "Well then that's your loss because you're coming anyway, now get ready!" She bounced out of the room and shut the door, what was with her? She was serious then suddenly a ball of energy, something wasn't right with her. I pushed the issue aside, hoping it wouldn't make itself present again…...

BREAK

"Where are you taking me?" "I told you, it's a surprise!" "Why can't you have a little fun, Jared?" Rikki smirked and led the way as we entered the water park's aquarium. Cleo trailed behind us, examining the different colored fish in the tanks. Bella pulled me into a theater with a huge tank sitting in front of us, "What is this?" "They host underwater shows here!" "And why are we here?" "You'll see!" "Bella, don't do this to me!" Rikki started to laugh, "You're enjoying this, aren't you Rikki?" "Why of course! You are making such a big deal out of this." "I don't like not knowing things." "Well you'll have to start liking it, Bella likes to be mysterious." I groaned and sat down, staring at the empty tank, full of fake coral and rocks.

People began to file into the theater, children of all ages with their families, jumping in their seats with excitement. "Can I know what this is now?" Bella shook her head and turned towards the tank as the lights began to dim. The children fell silent and waited for the announcer to speak. After the security precautions, I started to pay attention to what she was saying.

"For millions of years, we have always wondered what it's like in the ocean. We have all heard of the fairytales about the mysteries of the sea, but you are about to experience one everyone knows." "Oh no…Bella…" "Hush." "Without further a do, let us meet the wonderful mermaids." The music began to play and the children screamed as the mermaids, with their fake tails, swam into view of the tank, doing their pathetic dances that glued the kid's eyes to the tank.

"Now can you tell me what we're doing here?" I whispered to Bella, who had her eyes fixed on the tank. "We're looking for something." "What, exactly?" "Remember how you said you can generate energy from water?" "Yes, what about it?" "Cleo researched it and found out that it is called Dynamokinesis." "Okay, so why are we here?" "It is said that Dynamokinesis is energy that was created from a stone in the shape of the moon, since legend says that the moon pushes and pulls the ocean." "You think a stone like that is in this tank? We are in a water park." "That's what anyone would think, but if you're right, then why is Sophie here?" I looked a few rows ahead of us to see a bright red headed girl scanning the tank as well.

"The stone is worth millions." "But why would it be here?" "It's the last place anyone would look." "And what are we going to do with it once we have it?" "That's your job; you possess the power, not us and you ask too many questions." I groaned and waited for the show to be over; once everyone clapped and left, we slid behind the backstage door.

"So how are we going to find it?" "Easy, we're going swimming!" Bella smiled while Cleo's eyes widened as did mine. "No, Bella it's too dangerous!" "Who is going to know? They will think we're just practicing for the next show." Rikki nodded, "She has this all planned out guys, don't worry." My mind was racing, how could this be happening? I have read about the stone before, but I never knew it was connected with my power. I couldn't keep my head on straight with this; it was crazy to think how different my life was becoming.

"Do you know what the stone looks like?" "Yes, it looks like an opal." I snorted and followed Bella as we walked up the stairs to the tank. A few people had passed us, but Cleo said we were in the next show and they kept walking.

When we reached the top, we stood there for a moment, looking down into the water, examining the fish and to see if anyone was in there. "We're all clear." We all linked hands and jumped into the water, the cool sensation refreshing us.

Once our tails had grown in, we split up, Bella and I taking one side of the tank while Cleo and Rikki took the other. I have to say that finding a magic stone in a tank full of fake rocks was obviously more difficult than I imagined. The tank was massive and different species of fish swam around us, as if they were protecting us.

After about 15 minutes of searching, at least that's what it felt like, I spotted the stone smiling up at me. I pointed it out to Bella, she nodded and I swam down to get it. Once it touched my hand, I felt something within me, like a part of me was missing and now it has been filled. I couldn't ponder on this much longer because we heard a big splash of water hit the tank. Bella looked up and saw Sophie scanning the tank's floor. She grabbed my hand and we hid behind more fake coral, hoping she wouldn't spot us.

Sophie dove to the floor and examined different rocks, an air tank strapped to her back and a small flashlight. We made our way to the back of the take where Cleo and Rikki were; they saw the stone, smiled and swam to the surface. Bella and I quickly followed them; casting glances at Sophie to make sure she wasn't looking up….. 

BREAK

"How about we never do that again?" "Oh come on Jared, you don't have any fun!" Rikki elbowed me as we sat on the couch at Cleo's house. Cleo was focused on the stone, feeling its texture and typing complete nonsense on the computer.

"It's called The Illumination Stone. It is said to be created by Poseidon, the Greek god of the oceans, in which he gave it great power. He named it this because if anyone tried to steal it, the stone would present visions to the thief and they would eventually go insane."

"Interesting…" "What else does it say?" "The stone chooses the person." "So the stone has feelings." "In a sense…It chooses the person by giving some of its powers to them." Bella grinned, "So the stone chose you, Jared." "That's not possible. Why would it do that?" Cleo kept reading so my question would be answered.

"The Illumination Stone has a strong connection with merpeople, since Poseidon created them in the first place. The stone awakens on each full moon to find its proper owner." "So I guess the night I turned was the night it found me?" "Exactly." I sat back on the couch, absorbing all this information that was banging at my head.

A stone that has significant power? Is that what Altrien is after, not me? But why would they capture me then, do they think I knew about it? All these questions, I thought, will have to wait for an answer.

_Remember to review! Episode 3 will be posted soon, hopefully._


	4. Episode 3: A Glimpse Of Identity

_Here is Episode 3! I am posting this quickly because I will not be able to write next week, so I'm leaving you off with a cliffhanger. I would like to thank everyone for reviewing because it's inspired me to keep writing. __**Please keep reviewing**__; your feedback helps so much! Enjoy!_

**Episode 3: A Glimpse of Identity**

Rikki and I walked down to Will's boat house, our conversation endless on childlike topics. The Illumination Stone hugged my hand, refusing to let go, to be part of my soul. The stone made me feel like I was home, I was complete, and I was unbreakable. I had yet to discover its true powers, but based on Cleo's research, it possessed many and will only work under its true owner, which was me. When the next full moon comes upon us, we are going to the moon pool to discover what the Illumination Stone could do. But for now, the topic remained untouched and Rikki kept my thoughts away from it.

It did taken her a bit longer than Cleo to open up to me, but she eventually did and we acted like brother and sister, teasing one another and cracking pathetic jokes.

"So why couldn't Cleo come with us?" "She's out with Sam; some mother and daughter bonding time." "Maybe we should do that sometime." "Mother and daughter? Jared, I hardly think we are related in that way." "Not like that!" We both laughed, "I mean, just hanging out, the two of us. Whenever I see you, it's always the four of us." Rikki nodded in agreement, "True. We still have stories to tell." "Exactly."

"Now remind me why we're going to Will's?" "He knows shells and rocks, so he might be able to give us some more information on the stone." "I hardly think that. We know as much as possible." "But you never know." Rikki shrugged and we stopped short on the dock by Will's house, we heard loud voices. We peaked into the window to see what was happening; Bella was there, her face on the verge of tears.

"Will, if you just let me explain!" "What more is there to explain, Bella? You care more about Jared than you do me!" "That's not true! Jared is only my friend!" "For now, you know I never trusted him!" "But you should trust me that everything is normal between me and him, I would never do anything to hurt you!" "You're lying to me, Bella! You and Jared have something!" "Will, we have nothing! Just listen to me!" "No, I'm done listening to you! Ever since he came here, every minute you have, you are always with him and I can't stand it anymore! This is the last straw, I've put up with it for too long! Get out!"

Bella suddenly went expressionless, her eyes fixed on him. I felt a pain inside me, a sense of rage that needed to be unleashed. How could he do that to her? Was he really ending this over me? It didn't see right, this was my fault.

Bella turned around, her head held high and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind her. When she saw us, there was only silence. We could see the tears in her eyes, but she didn't let them out. Bella looked at me and retreated into the water, disappearing from view.

"Rikki, this is all because of me." "No it's not, Will is jealous and doesn't understand. You go and find Bella; I'll take care of him." A smirk rose on her face and she walked ahead of me, banging on Will's door, "Open up! It's Rikki!"

I dove into the water, thinking the only place that Bella would go to be alone. Now, you are probably thinking she went to Mako Island, but she had no intention of going there because it would be too easy for Rikki and Cleo to find her.

A few weeks ago, Bella and I had found a small secret cove off the coast that was guarded by large boulders that protected us and made us completely invisible. We spent a lot of time there, our minds escaping from reality and being in a place where no one could see our true selves.

I surfaced at the cove within minutes, the sunlight shinning on the wet boulders, making them grin at me. I found Bella lying on the sand, her tail floating above the waves. She turned to look at me, her eyes red with tears; I wanted to scream, yell, and do anything to get my anger out for what Will has done to her.

I swam to her side, my arm wrapping around her to comfort her and she rested her head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Bella, this is because of me." "Don't be sorry, Jared. It's just that I thought we were strong enough to get through this, he use to trust me and know that everything was alright. But now, it's like I don't even know him anymore." "Everything will be okay, I promise. This is just a rough time, maybe it's best that you two are apart, gives you some time to think." "I suppose so." 

"Come on, you need to get your mind off of it. Follow me." I smiled as a curious look rose on Bella's face. We slid into the water; our hands linked, and sped off away from the cove, away from the pain and anger we were feeling.

We surfaced in the middle of the ocean, far enough out that no one could see us, "Jared, what are we…" "Shh…It's starting." Bella turned to the horizon and gasped. "Whales…" Was the only word that escaped out of her lips. Orcas were jumping out of the water, waving their fins in the air and playing with their young. It was beautiful, the most graceful thing in the world.

"I didn't know they came here." "It's migration. I've seen this only once before, but never this close." "It's wonderful." We sat there, floating above the surface, watching the whales play in the water and show themselves off. A small orca swam up to us, snorting water out of its blowhole. Bella smiled, her mind had been lost of Will, and she was now at peace with herself. I felt that this was the right thing to do; she needed this, to escape and be somewhere that she loved.

The Orcas waved farewell to us with their fins and then swam off into the horizon, as the sun began to set, turning the water orange and pink. Bella turned to me, her eyes bright with joy, "Thank you, Jared." "You're welcome." We smiled and swam back to shore, our thoughts only focused on the beauty of the world.

BREAK

Cleo, Rikki and I sat in Rikki's Café, listening to Bella sing on stage. I played with the stone in my hands, my mind fixed on things that I couldn't even begin describe. The stone seemed to pull me away from reality, like it was trying to tell me something, something that I was meant to do, but I could not figure it out.

My thoughts were interrupted when we saw Will walk in, his face was impassive; there was no sign of sorrow, guilt, pain, anger, nothing. Rikki and Cleo glared at him as he sat down at a table on the other side of the café.

"How did it go, Rikki?" "Let's just say he knows how hurt Bella is." "What did you do?" "Relax you two!" "Not sure I can do that." "Cleo, I'm sure she did the right thing." Cleo snorted and watched Sophie approach us; a look of annoyance was on her face.

"Jared, can I speak with you privately?" "What ever you have to say to me, you can say in front of Cleo and Rikki." "I actually can't, it's important." "Well if they can't know about it, then you can't tell me." Sophie's eyes thinned, I could see she was getting irritated with me.

Rikki nodded once to me, saying that we'll keep a look out. "Alright Sophie." She smiled wide at her success and led me into Zane's office, shutting the door as I walked in, locking it from the outside.

"Hello, Jared. It's nice to see you." My eyes focused on a man sitting in the chair behind the desk. He had dirty blonde hair that was spiked up at the front, broad shoulders, and dark brown eyes. I recognized him immediately, but I didn't say anything about it.

"What are you doing here?" "What? Can't a father visit his son once and a while?" "How did you find me?" "Well, you're full of questions." "And I want answers." "And you'll get them, once you answer one of mine." I nodded and watched him open the closet. "Now, you must answer truthfully, is that understood?" "And what if I don't?" "We'll get to that matter when it presents itself." He brought out a girl, blonde hair and tall. My eyes widened immediately when I saw her face. Her hands were tied, but her mouth dropped when she recognized me.

My father stood there for a moment, waiting for something to happen, but we kept silent, trying to hold back revealing everything. "Do you know this girl?" I looked at my father and then back at her. "Emma." "Jared."


	5. Episode 4: Reunited

_Here it is, Episode 4! I apologize for the long wait, but I was away and had no time to write, which is why this episode is longer than the others, to make up for the week I was gone. I would like to thank everyone for reviewing; your comments have helped this story so much! __**Please keep reviewing **__and let me know your thoughts and opinions. Enjoy!_

**Episode 4: Reunited**

The little girl swam behind me; I could see the terror and fear in her eyes. I seemed to be protecting her from something, something that was out to destroy her. Why would someone try to hurt this innocent mermaid? I held my hand out, screaming words that were too faint to understand.

The dream focused on the little girl, bright blonde hair covered her face and her green tail caught the sun's light. I thought this was my daughter, but for some reason, it didn't seem right. She was part of me, a part that I couldn't live without and that I would do anything to keep safe from harm. A flash of light flew in my direction and I regained consciousness into reality.

The sun shone above our heads, casting a glimmer on the water that surrounded us. The water lapped against my waist as small waves moved throughout the pool. I tried to free myself, but my hands were tied up to a pole hanging over our heads. My tail couldn't move either; a metal bar was wrapped around it, causing intense pain to surge in my body.

I turned to Emma, her eyes were closed and her breaths were relaxed and even, she was attempting to remain calm, but I could see she was thinking of the worst possible scenarios of the situation we were in.

"It's funny." She said after a few minutes, her eyes still shut, "Weren't we in this same position before?" I smirked and my memories went back to the time I first met Emma.

I had gone to the Caribbean with my parents for "business" matters; they were actually searching for evidence of merpeople in the Cayman Islands. I sat along the beach, careful not to touch the water, the waves crashing against the sand made my thoughts drift into an unknown world, a place that a longed for as a child, but soon had forgotten.

I suddenly heard my parents shouting, "There she is!" and running down to the beach, diving into the water. I looked ahead at the horizon and was astounded at what I saw, a mermaid had surfaced, her head floating above the water, but she quickly vanished into the ocean. _I can't let them catch her, she is like me. _My mind began to race and I didn't realize what I was doing until the ocean had engulfed me and I was staring at millions of fish swimming around, their bright colors waving to me when the sunlight hit them.

I caught a glimpse of my parents swimming towards the direction of the mermaid and I sped through the water, my body feeling a sudden weightlessness. I stopped at a coral reef, probably 100 meters from shore and then I saw Emma; she took one look at me, saw my tail, grabbed my hand and we flew through the water. It took about 20 seconds for us to surface in a cave under a waterfall where we were completely hidden.

"It seems that I'm not the only one with a tail here." Emma smiled at me, "I guess not. I'm Emma." "Jared. I'm sorry about earlier…" "No worries, we can out-swim anyone." I nodded in agreement and the memory began to fade away.

I came back to reality when my father walked into the room, his guards standing by the doorway so no one could intrude. Michael (I never called him Dad) paced around the pool, examining us and gazing up at the hole in the ceiling where the sunlight was shinning through.

"Looks like I have two instead of one." Michael knelt behind me, his breaths sending shivers down my spine.

"Tell me, Jared, where's The Illumination Stone?" "I don't have it." Michael snorted, "Don't lie to me. This isn't a game." "What would make you think it is?" He grabbed the hair on the back of my head and pulled me closer to him, "You listen here and you listen well, you're going to tell me where that stone is…" "Or what? Tell me Michael, what haven't you already done to me to get information?"

He released me and stood, "Very true, but what about this young lady right here? She seems to know something." Emma's eyes widened and her breaths grew short. "Let her go, she doesn't know anything." "You see, I can't do that; we need a mermaid and a merman for it to work." "For what to work?" He smirked, "You'll find out soon enough."

He walked back to the doorway, taking one last glance at us and then at the sun, "It looks like the sun is at it's peak now, I'll come back later to see if you want to answer my question, you two have fun." He smiled wide and left the room, his guards following closely at his heels.

"We've definitely been in this position before, Emma." "When Altrien captured us on the ship." "I remember that, but how did we escape?" "Let's see…I froze the handcuffs and you used the water to break them." "Ah, right; we had fun with that." Emma nodded and we were silent for a moment. I suddenly realized what we were talking about and she must have as well because we both said "That's it!" simultaneously.

"How could we be so clueless?" "It doesn't matter now, Emma, I need you to freeze the ropes and the bar." Emma nodded and even though her hands were tied, she managed to turn the ropes and the bar into ice. I moved the water around me; it rose up to my face, smiled, and cut Emma's rope completely off, freeing her hands. It then dove into the water, breaking off the bar around her tail so she could swim to me.

The ropes and bar froze and the water cut me free, dropping me into the water. "Let's not get caught in this again." She smiled, "Agreed." I looked around at the circular room, "There has to be a way out of here." "Besides the door?" "Yes, an underwater tunnel." I touched the center ocean symbol on my bracelet and it opened up, revealing The Illumination Stone in the size of a pebble. Emma gazed at it, "Is that the stone?" I nodded and pressed the center of it, the stone grew to it's normal size and I suddenly felt a warmth in my hand running throughout my body.

I grinned, "Nice to see you too." "Who are you talking to?" "The stone speaks to me. It's part of me." "What do you mean?" I sighed, "I'll explain all this later."

I turned my attention back to the stone, "I need you to do something for me…Can you find the underwater tunnel in this pool…? Excellent." I dropped it into the water and watched it sink to the bottom. "Now what?" "We wait for the current." "Current? Jared that's impossible, we're in a pool." "Just wait." Emma put an annoyed expression on her face; same old Emma.

The stone rose back to the surface, floated into my hand, and the current pushed us to the other side of the pool. "I told you." Emma snorted and dove underwater with me. I put my hand to the wall and pushed until it rose up, revealing a small passageway. I turned back to Emma who only rolled her eyes and swam in front of me…

BREAK

"So let me get this straight, your father is the vice president of Altrien? The organization that's trying to capture you?" I nodded and looked back out of the window at Cleo's house. Bella sat back in her chair, trying to absorb all the events that have happened, between Will, Altrien, The Illumination Stone, and Emma returning, her mind was going crazy.

She never talked about Will anymore and tried to avoid him as much as possible, even when flowers were brought to her house from him, she sent them back to his house without a reply.

Cleo and Emma had escaped to Cleo's bedroom so Emma could be caught up on the all the events she's missed since she left.

Rikki leaned forward, her eyes filled with rage, "How could your own father do this to you?" I shrugged my shoulders, "He never knew I was a merman until a few years ago. He thought I would be an easy target." "It's not right. What parent would do that?" "A parent who wants money." Rikki snorted and began to pace around the room.

Bella sat next to me, taking my hand into hers, her bright blue eyes focused on me. "Everything will be alright, don't worry about it." "Unless someone like his mother is the president of Altrien, sure, everything will be just dandy!" "Rikki, enough, that's not going to happen…Jared?" I avoided Bella's gaze, "Don't tell me…" I nodded, "My mother is president of Altrien."

Rikki threw her hands in the air, "This is perfect! What else could go wrong?" "Rikki!" "No, Bella, it's fine. I've learned to accept it." "But it's not right." "I know, but you can't change things. You just need to understand how to deal with it." Bella sighed, she knew I was right, the best she can do is be there for me.

Cleo and Emma walked into the room and a sudden silence fell over us; it was as though we were strangers to one another. "I found something, about the stone." Cleo's gaze went to all of us, but rested on me. "Emma and I were doing some more research on it and stumbled upon this." She handed me a sheet of paper, "This might be helpful. Read it aloud." I nodded and began,

"Along with The Illumination Stone's power of visions, it has one main method of camouflage to protect itself. This method is called Biokensis, which is the process of altering a person's genes or an object's shape into another form. The Illumination Stone mainly changes into aquatic animals because of it's habitat of the ocean, but one form that the stone particularly likes to use is being a…"

I stopped when I saw the last word; I couldn't bring myself to say it. All this time, the dream I had, it was starting to make sense. All the questions I asked finally had answers; I knew the reason why Altrien is here and why they captured us. "Mermaid…" The word finally escaped my lips and it seemed to echo throughout the room.

Before anyone could respond, everything started to pour out of me. "I know why they wanted us, Emma. The stone takes the form of a mermaid, they think it's you. Altrien is after the stone for it's power and to ultimately destroy it, but the problem is that you aren't the stone. When it transforms into a mermaid, it's a little girl, with a green tail. That explains why my tail is teal, I have some of it's power, including tail color"

"Slow down, Jared! I'm trying to process this, how do you know it's a little girl?" Cleo, Emma, and Bella nodded at Rikki's question. "I had a dream about her." "Are you sure it wasn't just a normal mermaid?" "No, it was the stone; I got the same feeling from her as I did when the stone is with me." "So Altrien thinks Emma is the stone?" "I assume so." Emma rolled her eyes, "I'm not a rock!" "We know that, but Altrien doesn't and now they won't stop until they discover the truth."

The phone suddenly rang, making all of us jump. Cleo answered it, her voice very hush and calm, "Jared. It's for you." My heart immediately sank; it can't be her, not my mother. I took the receiver, my hand shaking from the nerves building inside for me.

"Hello?" "Jared?" "Yes." "Well, it took me long enough to find you, I mean, you told me merpeople can swim, but wow!" "Wait your voice. No, it can't be…" "Why don't you take a look outside?" The phone went silent and I bolted out the backdoor heading towards the dock where a figure stood, her brown hair flowing in the breeze. She ran into my arms, tears running down her face and holding me tight, "I've missed you, Jared." "I'm so glad you're safe, Gabriella."


	6. Episode 5: The Stone,The Dream,The Moon

_Episode 5 has arrived! Before you begin reading, I have gotten a few questions about Emma and Lewis that I would like to clear up. Lewis has gone back to America to continue his studies in Marine Biology and Emma has returned from her trip around the world. Hope this helps! Thank you for the reviews, they always contribute to my ideas. __**Please keep reviewing **__and enjoy! _

**Episode 5: The Stone, The Dream, The Moon**

We jumped to our feet, shouting and clapping as Cleo walked out into view, Ronnie following closely behind her. She bowed, turned her back to us and began her part of the show; Ronnie flying through the water so gracefully and waving to the audience.

Gabriella rested her head on my shoulder, our hands linked on my thigh. It amazed me at how well the girls opened up to her the night she came and I wondered myself how she found me. I then remembered the bracelets we wear have tracking devices in them, incase something like this ever happens, we know where the other is. Bella seemed to be the one most resistant to Gabriella, immediately closing off when I introduced her to the group and storming out the door; I haven't talked to her about it yet, but I already know it won't end well.

Gabriella didn't need much catching up with the events that have occurred, she already knew about my father, Altrien, and The Illumination Stone, which seemed to be attracted to her as well.

Emma's parents had returned from their trip a few days ago and were so relieved when they saw her, wondering where she disappeared to after they had landed, but Emma only made the excuse of needing to see Cleo and Rikki; that made them drop the subject.

Cleo had thought Bella and Emma wouldn't get along at all, but actually, they are closer than any of us thought; they do absolutely everything together and seem to act like schoolgirls, telling one another secrets about complete nonsense.

Rikki nudged me in the side, "You know, the full moon is tonight." I nodded, "You're coming with us, right?" "Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world." "What about Bella and Emma who have strangely been absent all today?" Rikki only shrugged, "We'll have to wait and see." Cleo finished her performance and the entire audience roared, clapping, shouting, bouncing in their seats for Cleo; a bit of pink rose in her face as she bowed. Yep, I thought to myself, this is where I belong…

BREAK

The ocean engulfed me, the waves lapping over my body, causing a warming sensation to run through me. An endless amount of colors filled my eyes as fish flew by me either in schools or alone, looking in the coral for a home.

The one part I loved about the ocean was the sun rays that shone into the water, making this world sparkle with light, like it was the most tranquil place to be.

I smiled when I caught a glimpse of a diver fin hiding behind a massive amount of coral and silently swam to it, covering Gabriella's eyes with my hands, making her spin to look at me. Even through the goggles, her eyes still made me weak and my heart full of a joy that can not be explained.

She pointed up to the surface, meaning she needed air, but I only shook my head, let my hands wrap around her and kiss her. Sure, Gabriella and I have shared many kisses before this one, but for some reason, it felt different this time, perhaps it was because we were underwater, but I never wanted us to break apart.

We let the ocean carry us anywhere, it didn't matter anymore, what only mattered was that we were together again, after everything we've went through to get to this point, none of it was significant.

There was a sudden tap on my shoulder and I turned to see the girls floating there, giggling at us. I snorted and went with Gabriella to the surface. She rose; gasping for air and watching the sky turn to its usually pink and orange colors. "It's beautiful here." "I'm glad you like it." She blushed and clean out her goggles.

"I don't think I can hold my breath all the way to Mako Island." "No worries, I think I can help with that." I took the stone out from my bracelet, turning it to it's normal size. "Can you do me another favor…? I need you to help Gabriella breath underwater…Thank you." I handed the stone to her and she took it without hesitating. "I'll meet you down there." I winked and dove into the water, swimming to the girls, their faces full of curiosity.

Rikki smirked when she saw Gabriella swim down towards us and sped off into the distance. Emma and Bella followed shortly after, Bella was still avoiding my gaze and refused to make any from of communication with me, which I had not yet understood.

I turned to Cleo who only shrugged and created bubbles in her path in the direction towards the island. Gabriella took my hand and together we moved through the water with the greatest ease.

My thinking time was never long on the way to Mako because of how short the trip was, so I usually just let me eyes look around me and focus on the aquatic plants that covered the floor…

"Well, this is the first time the moonpool has been this crowded." We all nodded at what Rikki had said, but the pool didn't seem to be too compact. I pulled myself out of the water and sat along the edge, my tail lightly scanning the surface.

We waited for a few minutes until the sky above grew black and you could see the light from the moon about to shine through the hole in the cave. Cleo, Rikki, Bella, Emma, Gabriella and I all stood over the pool, waiting for the moon to hit the right spot so we could see the power of The Illumination Stone. It gripped my hand, afraid of what we were doing and refused to relax.

Emma spoke, breaking the silence of the trickling water behind us, "So do you know exactly what you're doing?" "I have a hypothesis." "Let's hope it works." I nodded and watched the moon rise overhead, making the moonpool begin to boil.

I knelt down to the water, the stone gripping me again, but I gently placed it into the pool, letting it sink to the bottom. A flash of light, just like the one in my dream, shot from the pool and the stone immediately floated to the surface. It then exploded; creating sparks to fly through the air and landed all around the cave, creating smoke that covered us.

When the smoke cleared, my throat had suddenly gone dry as I gazed into the moonpool to see what was there. In place of the stone was a little girl, about the age of 10 with blonde hair and a green tail; this was the girl in my dream, The Illumination Stone.

_**P.S. **__I was thinking of adding pictures of Jared's and Gabriella's bracelets plus a picture of The Illumination Stone. I have yet to find a picture of Jared's tail, but once I do, I'll let you guys know!_


	7. Episode 6: Welcome Home

_Episode 6 is here and I must say, this is probably one of the biggest turning points in the season! I would like to thank my reviewers for all the positive feedback, it helps greatly. __**Please keep reviewing **__or even send me some ideas about future episodes. Thank you and enjoy!_

**Episode 6: Welcome Home**

The four of us sat there, our tails dangling in the pool, watching the little girl slowly open her eyes and look at her surroundings. She was The Illumination Stone, the thing that Altrien has been out to destroy; this innocent child possessed the strong powers that no one could ever imagine.

When she finally realized what happened, her gazed rested on me, her eyes full of relief, but also anger at someone or perhaps something. After a few moments, she finally spoke, "Well it's about time someone figured it out."

Cleo was taken aback by her comment and was about to rebuttal when I held my hand up to stop her, "So is this your real form?" "You think I would be a rock my entire life? What's the fun in that?" Rikki smiled, "I like her." Cleo snorted, "How is this possible? Poseidon created the stone, not a mermaid." "Technically, he created both of us. He made the stone and also made me." "May I ask how old you are?"

My mind began racing again, but I forced it back; the little girl laughed at my question, "Oh honey, I'm centuries old, I've seen the world crumble and rebuild itself millions of times. But I'm stuck at the age of 10 and I'm Arianna by the way."

I nodded and we all introduced ourselves; Arianna took time examining all of us, possibly trying to see past our facial expressions and look deep inside of us.

She turned to me, her arms resting on my tail, "And you're the one I chose?" I smiled a little, a bit glad that she knows who I am and the connection the two of us share, but she didn't seem to look pleased. "I must say, I could have asked for better." Gabriella tensed, her hands balling into fists, but I held her back, my hand running over hers.

Emma's voice spoke out of annoyance, that things weren't going anywhere, "Does appearance really matter right now?" Arianna smirked and rested on the surface of the water, her hands running through it creating small waves that crashed against the stone wall, "So you must have released me for a reason and judging by my time I was with Jared, I can tell you need my help." We all nodded in agreement, trying our best to keep her temper low. "Altrien is after you. They are…" "Yes Jared, I know who they are, they tried to find me more than once. So what about them?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and spoke again, "They are still after you. They want to obtain your power and destroy you by using us." Arianna's expression didn't seem to change; perhaps she was expecting this to happen.

"Well that's not a surprise, but I must say, for them to target four merpeople, that's a new plan." She focused her attention on Gabriella, who was listening intently,

"And what about her?" I pulled a protective arm over Gabriella, "She knows everything." A giggle rose out of Arianna, "Really? But she's human." "Doesn't matter, I love her." Gabriella looked up at me, her bright green eyes filled with relief. "Aww you love her? Well that changes nothing!" Arianna held her hand up to Gabriella and she flew to the wall behind us, giving a yelp of pain and collapsing to the sand floor.

I watched in horror, rage rising within me and I found myself twisting water in my hand and shooting it at Arianna, making her dive into the cave's pool.

"I liked it better when she was a rock." Rikki laughed at Emma's comment as I crawled over to Gabriella. The bruise on her back was not as severe as I thought, but the impact had knocked her out-cold. I pulled some water into my hand and spun it until sparks began to jump and pressed it against the wound. Cleo, Rikki, and Emma watched me as the wound automatically vanished and her eyes opened slowly.

We heard a splash of water and turned to see Bella had left, leaving a pool of tears in the sand. I groaned and crawled back into the water; Arianna had surfaced, but did not speak, she was angry for me trying to hurt her. "Stay with Gabriella, I'll go find Bella." The girls nodded and I let the ocean engulf me.

BREAK

Bella was at our cove again, but this time she refused to look at me when I surfaced and swam over to her; no whale show is going to help her this time. I rested myself next to her, our tails floating in the water and our bodies on the warm sun bathed sand.

"Bella…" My voice was calm and understanding, the way Gabriella used to talk to me when we were younger, "What's wrong?" I heard her sniff and her eyes were red again from tears, "How could you not see it, Jared?" "See what?" "Do you know why I keep avoiding you ever since GABRIELLA showed up?" She said her name like it was a swear; like a word parents yell at you for using.

I shrugged my shoulders, already knowing the answer but waited for her to say it. "Jared, I'm in love with you!" That's what I was waiting for! Finally, she had gotten that off her chest from it building up inside until the very day she dreaded came, when she had to let me go.

Even though I saw this coming, I couldn't think of anything to respond to, it was as if someone was ringing my neck, cutting all forms of air from me. Bella waited for an answer, for me to say something, anything in that matter, but when no words came, she snorted and turned her head away.

"I know it's stupid of me to feel like this, but I just do. Sure, I cared about Will, but I always felt off when we were together, like we were disjointed, not meant to be. And then you come along, showed me so much of the world that I was missing and…it sort of…happened." She played with a shell when she spoke, trying to avoid my gaze.

"Bella, all of you are so special to me, you trusted me, you put me in a place where I felt safe around you and yes, I have thought about my feelings, but Gabriella always seems to come back to me. I don't want to say I'm sorry, but I can't change the way I feel." I didn't wait for her to answer; I slid into the water and raced back to the moonpool, hoping the ocean could wipe my thoughts away.

"What do you mean she loves you?" Cleo was furious with me, Rikki was on the verge of laughing, and Emma was expressionless. "I mean, she's in love with me!" That topped Rikki off; she collapsed on the floor, her face turning pink.

Cleo slapped her knee, "This isn't funny Rikki! Bella is really hurt!" She turned back to me, "Did she tell anyone?" "I don't know." We both immediately looked at Emma, who managed to ignore us.

"You knew about this! She told you!" "Of course she did, all those emotions can't be contained in one person." "Why didn't you say anything?" "That's the last thing we need right now, to deal with love and hatred when we're trying to figure out how to stop Altrien, which I might add, we've gotten no where!" "She's right; you people are acting like children." Arianna was running her hand along the rocks, carefully listening to the water drip from the cave.

She stayed in her mermaid form, even when dry because she was never meant to be human. "You guys just need to deal with it, put your feelings aside and focus on the issue at hand." "Arianna's right guys, this doesn't matter, Bella will come around." Gabriella spoke from the distance; she had healed instantly, but still avoided any direct conversation with Arianna.

"Okay, what do you suggest we do?" Cleo and Emma paced around the cave, ideas running through their heads. "Well their after Arianna and they know Jared has her, which means they probably know she can be a mermaid and now they are searching the perimeter for any signs of us." Arianna smiled at Emma's assumption, "That's pretty much it." "So what do we do?" "I think we should just lay low for a while, let them come to us."

Everyone's eyes shot to me when I said that. _What a crazy idea, _they were probably thinking, but in retrospect, it made sense. There's no point in playing hide and seek with a group of experienced Marine Biologists who know oceans better than they do English.

"And what do we do once they find us?" I looked around at the group, "There's something unique about each one of us, something that can not be taken or replaced, we are all special in some way, shape or form, and all we need to do is focus our energy on them, nothing else." Everyone nodded, even Arianna, who seemed to take a particular interest in what our course of action will lead to. _For now_, I thought, _Bella will have to wait…_

_**P.S. **__So I know I kicked Bella out for a while, but trust me, she'll come back stronger and possibly bring a few old friends (Ash, Lewis, Zane). The next episode will be my character biographies (Jared, Gabriella, Arianna, Michael & Holly Trenken) as well as pictures of Jared's and Gabriella's bracelets. Stay tuned and __**make sure to review!**_


End file.
